


Mishaps

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The crew knows Ryan is eccentric. He has this whole Vagabond thing, so they largely stay out of it as much as they can. But unfortunately, when you largely live in the same penthouse together, accidents are bound to happen.
Series: Fill the Void [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Mishaps

Everyone knows Ryan has his … _thing._ The mask and the face paint thing. His style, so to speak. Geoff never said anything when he first hired him and he’s not going to say anything now. Ryan’s got his thing and it clearly works for him and no one will ever say anything to dissuade him away from his entire look despite their experiences with it otherwise.

Ryan’s a good guy, don’t get them wrong, it’s just he has a particular personality quirk. It’s easy to pressure him into doing things. He’s good with weapons but surprisingly soft when it comes to three legged dogs. He can say thing that makes you question your trust in him, but then the next moment he does everything he can to make you feel better because you’re having an off day. Ryan is an enigma that makes no sense and keeps everyone on their toes.

But that doesn’t mean they don’t all have their own very unique experiences with him.

With Michael it’s when they’re in a slaughter house facility. Diamonds and other precious jewels are being smuggled in through the carcasses. The slaughter house and corresponding butcher shops are acting as a front for a smuggling side business and Geoff wants a cut of it. So Michael and Ryan have been sent out to the slaughterhouse and see what they could dig up.

They split up as soon as they’re on sight. Michael heads over to shake down the offices. He finds a ledger he thinks might be useful once they break the code and makes a copy of the files on the computer at hand. He doesn’t find any diamonds, but at least he has some leads and that should be good enough.

“Hey, Ryan,” he says, heading out to the back where the carcasses hung on hooks in refrigerated rooms. “I’ve got the stuff. Let’s go.”

“Yeah. One sec.”

His voice comes from further back in the warehouse, so Michael goes to follow it. See if there’s anything he can do to help. What he comes upon next is not what he was expecting or needed. At that time. Or ever really.

On the steps of a ladder, Ryan has built some sort of disturbing monument built out of the carcasses and materials in the slaughter house. He’s just now propping a pig’s head on top of it all to create something out of a nightmare.

“What are you _doing_?” Michael asks. He’s in utter disbelief. He has no idea why Ryan decided to do this. Or why it’s even needed.

“Leaving behind a present,” Ryan says like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “What do you think?”

Honestly? Michael can’t think. “I have … _zero_ ideas.”

“Yeah. That’s what I was going for. Speechlessness.”

And when he’s done, he jumps off the ladder, returns it to its previous spot. They leave the monstrosity sculpture there which Ryan fondly refers to as the Pig Man. Ryan is positively tickled pink of what he’s done and Michael can only shake his head.

“You’re weird,” he says on the ride back. “You know that?”

“I think I’ll call him Sir Oinkins.:””

“Oh. So it’s a him now. Great.”

Ryan’s weird, no doubt about it. But he’s mostly harmless. Like a cat that fancies itself a lion only it’s still a housecat. Essentially harmless to those closest to it.

Trevor’s experience with Ryan and his behaviours is a rather common one in the penthouse but not one that anyone gets used to by any means.

They’re all to head to some city gala with the city council and mayor of all people. All the well meaning people of the city that Geoff fancies himself a member of. Geoff just want to know if there’s any hot gossip he can pick up on. It’s Trevor’s first time entering a crowd of this caliber and he can’t wait to get his sticky fingers on some watches and jewelry and the like. He went out and got a tailored suit and everything for the night. He may be a bit too excited, getting ready in the bathroom some hours beforehand but no one can blame him. They all have their weird quirks.

The penthouse is largely empty. Jack is getting her makeup done and hair pinned up. She doesn’t get many opportunities to dress up so fine. Trevor’s wandering in between one of the spare bedrooms where he’s laid out his suit and the bathroom where he’ll style his hair and shave up if necessary.

He’s dressed in his slacks and a white undershirt for now, focusing on getting his hair gelled into place in front of the bathroom mirror. He looks down for none moment, looks up the next, and gives a cry of right. In the mirror behind him is what appears to be a Jason type murderer behind him. But when Trevor whirls to face his would be attacker, he realizes it’s actually Ryan. Ryan who smells of gunpowder and smoke. Ryan who has his face all painted up like he’s going to war. Or he’s coming back from the circus. Trevor never could tell where he got his inspiration from and quite frankly, he doesn’t want to know.

Ryan laughs a little, like a little school boy who’s prank was pulled off successfully. “Getting ready for the night?” he asks.

“Oh fuck you,” Trevor says, working on calming his racing heart.

“Are you done in here? I have to wash up and it usually takes a while when I look like this.”

“Just use the one in the master bedroom then.”

“I would, but I’ll probably freak out Jack and I don’t want to face her done when she’s focusing so closely on her makeup and hair. I will _never_ be forgiven if something goes wrong because I spooked her.”

Trevor rolls his eyes. “Fine, you creepy bastard. I hope that paint is permanent.”

“No, such thing, Trevor.”

They don’t understand him all the time, per say. He’s certainly his own unique person who potentially gets off on being a freak. He’s absolutely terrifying to some people and in the next, it can actually be quite easy to spoke him in his own home. Decorations left up from a previous Halloween celebration. Ryan has the unfortunate incident of entering his darkened apartment one night, opening the door which disturbs a hanging paper skeleton which comes crashing down in front of an unsuspecting Ryan. He gives a cry of fright and falls back down hard on the ground. A step behind him is Jeremy. Who takes this all in stride but cannot comprehend what just happened in front of him. Ryan scrambles to his feet, hair in disarray as he looks at the offending paper decoration.

“What just _happened_?” Jeremy says. “Ryan, are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, fine. It’s just … stupid paper thing. Startled me is all.”

“I’d say it did more than startle you, pal.”

Ryan gives him a look but shakes his head. “We don’t have time for this.” He rips down the skeleton and walks over it.

As terrifying as Ryan may be to others, he’s just as terrifying to himself.


End file.
